1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic disc apparatus such as a hard disc apparatus and, more particularly, to a method of calculating a head position on the basis of burst data recorded in advance on a disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a magnetic disc apparatus 10 such as a hard disc apparatus generally has an arrangement shown in FIG. 1.
That is, the magnetic disc apparatus 10 of this type includes a motor 13, a medium 12 attached to the motor 13, a carriage 15, a head 14 attached to the carriage 15, and a voice coil motor 16. Information is written to the medium 12 using the head 14, and read from the medium 12 using the head 14. The head 14 is driven to move via the carriage 15 by the voice coil motor 16 on the basis of servo information 17 written on the medium 12. That is, the read/write head 14 can obtain the information pertaining to its current position on the medium 12 on the basis of the servo information 17.